Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a workpiece cutting method for cutting a platelike workpiece.
Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor chips including electronic circuits such as ICs and LSIs are incorporated in various electronic equipment such as mobile phones. These semiconductor chips are obtained by using a wafer formed of a semiconductor material such as silicon, next partitioning the front side of the wafer along a plurality of division lines (streets) to thereby define a plurality of separate regions on the front side of the wafer, next forming a device in each region, and finally cutting the wafer along the division lines.
A platelike workpiece represented by such a wafer is cut in the condition where it is held through an adhesive tape on a chuck table under suction. However, the workpiece is not always sufficiently flat. Accordingly, there is a case that the workpiece cannot be properly held on the chuck table under suction.
To cope with this problem, there has been proposed a method of fixing the workpiece to a support member having high flatness which can be properly held on the chuck table under suction (see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2010-155298, for example). In this method, the workpiece is fixed through an ultraviolet curing resin to the support member, thereby allowing the workpiece having low flatness to be properly held on the chuck table under suction.